I really don't know yet
by Unmei1
Summary: This is a fight scene between my OC Nydroj and FF7's Sephiroth. Still under contruction. Plz be nice. I have a long way to go before it's completed.


A fight Scene from my new fanfic.I haven't named it yet since there really is no point untill I figure out the ending. ; anyway this is a fight scene against my Character Nydroj with Sephiroth.

Plz review and be nice. Oh Any character/Item/weapons/armor/ or anything related from FF7 isn't mine. This takes place a few years after AC.

Thank you! Unmei1 out! Remember, this only a rough draft of a fight scene and I might change or add stuff.

I looked into the face of insanity as he drew his sword at me. He only smirked at me, his evil face,

his cold, dead eyes. I took a step back and drew my sword, the Buster Sword. I wished that I could...

that I could help his sanity reach him.

" Are you ready...sister?" asked his cold, unemotional voice, " Why are you against mother?"

He looked so cold. His grey blue eyes, his long silver hair and his black outfit with his katana, Masamune in hand.

I stared into his eyes for a moment and then looked away, taking a step back. How could I answer a question like this? I just don't understand. I can't be part of him... can I? Memories began to pour into my mind of him and the woman with the pink bow in her hair and her kind and gentle smile. Of the sad faces of Tifa, Yuffie, and deep settle eyes of Vincent. Of a cave and a woman's body in a pink dress floating in the water with Cloud's body covering her face. He, Cloud, looked very depressed as he always does. I held my head whincing because of the pain, the stinging pain as memories poured rapidly into me. I could hear him taking a step nearer to me. My knees fell to the ground as I could hear a high pitch sound ringing and whining loudly in my ear. I tried to look up but it didn't work. I was in so much pain. My hands went to the ground as my sword was still in my hand. I wanted to scream and I couldn't. Then I looked up from the ground finally and his face was looking at my own. His smirk went into an evil smile.

"Those memories aren't yours," he said to me, " They were never yours,"

I looked at him with wide eyes. My surprise turned into hot blooded anger. How could he...say that these memories weren't my own? As I struggled to get up, I swung my Buster Blade at him, trying to get a hit but he evaded. Damn.

"How can they not be mine?" I asked him calmly trying to hide my anger, "What are you saying?"

He was at least 20 feet away from me and he smiled even wider. I hate his smile. I hate **_him_**.

He only looked at me again. I'm getting really pissed off. I looked at him angerly.

" Why won't you answer me!!? Huh?" I yelled angerly.

In an instant his face was a few inches away from mine. I was shocked and he grabbed me. My body went flying into a nearby wall, crushing my back but I could get up. I struggled to get up again. The ringing finally stopped. I looked up and he was there. I cringed as he lifted me by the neck, making me drop my sword. I could hear the metal klang as it was dropped. My free hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that was around my neck, trying to break free. He only laughed at my attempt. After nearly choking me, he dropped me. I felt my hairs leave his cold fingertips. I grunted as I landed, coughing up blood. I got up without struggle and kicked him at his side. I could hear a soft crack from the side that I kicked. I reached down and grabbed my sword and ran swinging my it rapidly. He quickly used his Masamune to block the blows. Klang-klang-klang... Damnit. I began to scream but to no use and swang faster and faster and faster. Klang-klang-kla-klang. My sword was then out of my hands and his Masamune was near my neck. He smiled, his evil smile.

"Now I understand why mother made you" he whispers into my ear.

I looked away from him and quickly got away from the tip of his katana that was near my neck, swinging my fist in the process. He evaded. I'm running out of breath. I should of known that he was trying to get me tired. I ran to my sword but He, Sephiroth blocked my way and grabbed me by the shoulders, lifting my chin making me look into his face. I screamed as loudly as I could trying to break free again. He stood there unfazed and started kicking me in the stomach, making me stop screaming and coughing up blood. He finally stopped and he let me fall to my knees. He manically laughed at my pain. I looked up at him with blood tracing down my lips and cheek. He kneeled down smiling at me with not pity...but with pleasure.

"Wha-...what do want with me?" I asked in between coughs.

I'm scared, I'm scared. Damn. Damn, Damn. He came closer to me. I whinced at his demenor. Tears came down. All he did was smile and laugh at my pain. He grabbed my head and put it a few inches away from his own and whispered to me.

" **_You_**"

He punched me and I blacked out

What do you think? PLz review and be nice!


End file.
